


black.

by dxscae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxscae/pseuds/dxscae
Summary: From what Minjun heard from other peers, Krystian was a bit sociable, but quiet. After her brother died, she shut herself away from her friends. Then she came back. She was different from her old self, hopping from person to person. Minjun decided it was how she was just trying to cope with the trauma.Everyone settled on that theory.





	black.

Every night spent with Krystian “Kuro” Hellings is always exhilarating. This is what Minjun heard about her when he had transferred to an American college. In the beginning, he didn’t understand what this meant. Was this… “Kuro” person just exciting to be around? Was she, as people would say, cool? Minjun didn’t understand, until a friend of his had explained when they caught him staring at her.

“It’s fucked up,” the friend said, “her twin brother and his boyfriend used to go to this college.”

“Used to?”

“The brother, Shiro, he… killed himself… after killing his boyfriend— a murder-suicide, crime of passion, whatever. Kuro stopped going to school for a while, but when she came back, she was different.”

From what Minjun heard from other peers, Krystian was a bit sociable, but quiet. After her brother died, she shut herself away from her friends. Then she came back. She was different from her old self, hopping from person to person. Minjun decided it was how she was just trying to cope with the trauma.

Everyone settled on that theory.

Krystian Hellings is exhilarating because she slept around. The sex was good apparently. She was the college’s own personal urban legend. An enigma.

Friends told Minjun it was best to just steer clear, focus on school, but his curiosity got the best of him when he first spoke to Krystian during their art class together.

Krystian didn’t seem as bad as people made her out to be. She was small, and her voice was quiet. She wore her hair down, but it was a wild, wavy mess. If anything, she looked like a typical bookworm character.

Minjun noticed she was taken aback when he had asked if it was okay to be friends with her, as if she’s never been asked before. Her smile was sweet when she said “yes, I would love that”.

Her voice was even sweeter when she was underneath him, moaning and panting.

Every night spent with Krystian “Kuro” Hellings is always exhilarating. Minjun understood this completely, and knew it wasn’t good to get attached. This was just another night for Krystian, another night of emptiness. They’re friends, though, so maybe doing this would help her feel again. 

Minjun wondered, as their lips locked, if Krystian felt any sort of pleasure at all whenever they fucked each other til sunrise. He wondered, when he held her close, if the lust he felt was just as addictive for her. Minjun wanted to know, as she cried out his name during her orgasm, if she ever made love with somebody else like this.

They’re friends, was it really right to think this way?

The mornings after, Krystian would revert back to the quiet girl from art class and she and Minjun would go about their day. It stung Minjun’s heart a bit, but he didn’t want to admit it to her. Maybe a part of him was afraid the weakness would scare her away.

Friends from other classes were concerned. Minjun and Krystian weren’t actually _friend_ friends, right? They just share one class together.

Minjun could only just say yes, to reassure them.

Later that night, however, he asked Krystian what she thought of their relationship.

“You’re my friend, Joonie,” hearing his nickname stung somehow, “and- and what we have going right now, it’s…”

“It’s just something friends do sometimes?”

Krystian responded with a kiss, as if rewarding Minjun for his answer. He kissed her back, accepting this, then held her wrists as he pushed her back against the bed.

One day, Minjun caught Krystian at the parking lot, kissing another girl. Krystian had her hands all over her, one of her hands pressed up against the other girl’s sex, the only thing separating them was her shorts that were just way too short. The girl didn’t see Minjun, but Krystian did. Minjun didn’t catch the glint in Krystian’s eye as he walked away, trying to keep his cool.

The next night, Krystian had the gall to visit Minjun’s dorm. He shouldn’t have let her in, but she looked _so damn_ apologetic.

Krystian went on to apologize, that what happened was a nasty, bad habit. They sat on Minjun’s bed together, the same bed that he had made her his on.

Or at least he thought.

Minjun kept staring at the floor, his throat tightening up. He felt Krystian wipe a tear away from his eye, then felt her lips come near his ear as she leaned closer, her hand dangerously close Minjun’s inner thigh. Her own thighs were barely covered by the fabric of the skirt she wore.

“Prove to me you’re the only one that can fuck me.”

Minjun could feel the darkness that dripped from that sentence alone, or maybe it was the heat from Krystian’s breath that tickled his ear. Either way, it made him realize just exactly what was happening.

Minjun gave Krystian a hard kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, before pushing her against his bed. He rushed to unbuckle his belt, Krystian pulling her panties off as she watched.

He knew how wrong it was, to get attached to somebody like Krystian Hellings, but _god fucking damn it_ she was addicting.

Krystian “Kuro” Hellings. Her own nickname sounded like a specialty alcohol.

Minjun was just the poor soul drowning in her cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote that was inspired by a different AU my girlfriend and I made up, but I thought this seemed okay as a standalone thing. Other than the AU, I was hella inspired by the idea of Krystian having control over Minjun, even if he himself felt like he was in control. It was scary, yet pretty damn interesting.


End file.
